Reusable fabric items, such as dishcloths, that become damp when used are usually hung to dry. Such damp fabric items detract from the appearance of the surroundings in which they are hung. Also, the damp fabric may not dry quickly or may develop unpleasant odors if sufficient air does not circulate around it. Prior attempts to provide cabinets for hiding damp cloth items from view while they air dried indoors resulted in relatively large expensive structures that were bulky in appearance and were not easily matched to the decor of their surroundings, especially in a kitchen. Also, many prior drying cabinets required an external power source or some other means to mechanically force air through them.